


A Surprise For Roland

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland receives a promotion at work, so Aiden decides to surprise him.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	A Surprise For Roland

Aiden was in the bedroom, nervously surveying himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black lace panties and a black lace corset trimmed in crimson thread. He had never tried this before, but since Roland had received a promotion at the law firm he worked at in Westminster, Aiden thought his lover deserved a little reward. In addition to the special dinner he had cooked, he'd had the spontaneous thought to surprise Roland in the bedroom as well. 

'But will he like this?' Aiden thought, plucking the edge of the corset. 'Does he like this?' 

Aiden glanced at his reflection again. His pale skin stood out against the black silk, the red threads catching the light just so. He took a deep breath. He trusted Roland, more than anybody. Roland liked to try new things. This would be no exception. 

With that as comfort, Aiden put on black slacks, dress shoes, and his green sweater. He went downstairs and set the table, lit candles, set the steaks he'd cooked on the table, and waited for Roland to come home. 

Roland came home at 7:00. He walked through the door, placing his keys on the table and hanging up his jacket by the door. 

"Aiden?" He called out. 

"In the kitchen, love," Aiden answered. 

Roland smiled and walked toward the kitchen. Aiden stood by the kitchen table, beautifully made up with a red table cloth, candles, and ornate china plates holding exquisite-looking steaks Aiden stepped forward and offered Roland a glass of bourbon. 

"What's all this?" Roland asked, accepting the glass. 

"Celebration of your promotion," Aiden said with a smile. "Sit down." He motioned to the table. 

Roland obeyed and sat down. Aiden poured himself a glass of bourbon as well before joining Roland at the table. Roland cut into his steak and took a bite. It was perfectly tender and juicy. 

"This is delicious," he told Aiden. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" 

"That's a secret," Aiden replied with a mischievous smile and a wink. 

Roland smiled as well. They finished dinner and Aiden began to do the dishes. When Roland tried to help, Aiden playfully refused. 

"I've got this, love," he told him. "Go relax in the living room." 

"Very well," Roland said. 

He left the room, and Aiden felt anticipation and arousal coiling through him. He finished the rest of the dishes and joined his lover in the living room. Roland sat on the couch, drinking another bourbon. Aiden smiled and sauntered over to Roland. He stood behind him and massaged his shoulders gently. 

"I would've gotten promoted sooner if I'd known this would be my reward," Roland said, melting under Aiden's touch

"This is just part of your reward," Aiden said, lowering his mouth to whisper in Roland's ear. He tugged lightly on the lobe. Roland moaned softly. 

"Shall we head upstairs?" Aiden asked. 

Roland nodded and stood up from the couch. Aiden took him by the hand and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Aiden pulled Roland into a deep kiss. The American moaned, hands gripping his lover's narrow hips. 

Aiden pulled out of the kiss. "Strip down to your underwear and get on the bed." 

Roland hastened to comply. He divested himself of his shoes, socks, trousers, tie, vest and his shirt. He sat on the end of the bed, wearing just his boxers. Aiden stood before him, eyes dark with arousal. He slowly began to remove his clothes. He kicked off his dress shoes and socks, then unzipped his slacks, sliding them seductively down his legs. 

Roland's blue eyes, already darkened with lust, somehow became even darker at the sight of the black panties Aiden was wearing. He licked his lips. Aiden smirked, and slowly pulled his sweater over his head, revealing the matching black corset, the scarlet threads glinting in the dim light. He stepped closer to Roland, no longer nervous. 

"See something you like?" He asked. 

Roland nodded, licking his lips again. He reached out to touch Aiden, but the younger man slapped his hands away before pushing him to lay down on his back. Aiden crawled on top of Roland, kissing and licking and biting at his thighs, getting closer to the bulge in his boxers. He mouthed at the fabric, his own cock growing hard in his panties. 

"Aiden, please," Roland moaned, gripping the sheets tight in his fists. "I though you were rewarding me." 

Aiden smirked before lowering Roland's boxers with his teeth. His lover's heavy erection sprung up against his belly, fluid leaking from the tip. Aiden licked a long stripe from the base to the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Roland moaned loudly, one hand gripping the back of Aiden's blond hair, forcing him down. Aiden choked but didn't pull off, hollowing his cheeks as he began to bob his head. 

"Fuck, Aiden, Christ you're good at this," Roland gasped. 

Aiden hummed at the praise, his own erection leaking into his panties. Roland suddenly moaned louder, heat pooling in his belly. Aiden knew he was about to come and pulled off, a string of drool hanging from his swollen lips. Roland whined as his pending orgasm subsided. Aiden settled himself in Roland's lap. The older man sat up, placing his hands on Aiden's hips, claiming his mouth in a messy kiss. 

"Get the lube," Aiden gasped as they pulled apart to breathe. 

Roland fumbled a hand over to the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube from the top drawer. Aiden took the bottle and flipped the cap open, drizzling some onto his own fingers. He looked Roland straight in the eyes as he moved the panties aside and began to open himself up, moaning and rocking his hips. Roland kissed him again as his hands deftly unlaced the back of the corset, letting the silky garment fall to the floor. 

"You're so sexy," he murmured, running his hands across Aiden's torso, feeling warm skin and soft hair and hints of muscle. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking a bruise into the flesh. 

Aiden moaned, three fingers working his hole open now. He removed them and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up Roland's erection, reveling in the moans spilling from the older man's lips. He removed his hand and sunk down on Roland's cock, mewling as his hole stretched around the girth of it. 

"God, Aiden," Roland moaned, digging bruises into the Englishman's hips. "You're so tight and hot and fuck!" 

Aiden bounced on Roland's cock, moaning and gasping as it rubbed against his inner walls. Roland gripped his hips and buried his face into the curve of his neck, biting and sucking until a mark bloomed against the flesh. 

"That's right, Roland," Aiden said as he rode him. "Mark me. Show people I belong to you." 

Roland groaned, hands running up Aiden's back, leaving red tracks. Aiden changed the angle of his bounce and yelled out as Roland's cock brushed his prostate. He rode him harder, sweat glistening on his skin, hair messy as moans spilled from his lips. 

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Roland said, licking along his collarbone, thrusting his hips up to meet Aiden's rhythm. "Come for me. Soil those panties of yours." 

Aiden keened at the dirty talk and with one more hit to his prostate, he came with yell of Roland's name. Warm come soaked through his panties. Roland moaned loudly as Aiden tightened around him and came hard, stars bursting behind his eyes. Aiden rested his head on Roland's shoulder, panting. Roland stroked his shuddering back, also breathing heavily. 

After a few minutes, Roland carefully lifted Aiden off his softening cock and laid him down beside him. Aiden whined at the loss as warm come trickled down his thighs. Roland left the room and returned with a wet cloth. He tenderly cleaned Aiden up and removed the soiled panties, then laid down beside him and pulled the comforter over them. Aiden rolled over and rested his head on Roland's chest. 

"Did you like your reward?" He asked, looking up at Roland with sleepy eyes. 

Roland stroked his hair. "I loved it. And I love you." He kissed Aiden's forehead. 

Aiden closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "I love you too."


End file.
